


easy now with my heart

by MrGrumpyGills43



Category: Persona 4
Genre: :3c, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Slow Burn, Teddie and Yosuke are siblings, cant believe i forgot that tag, eventual angst, tbh who DIDNT have a crush on n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrumpyGills43/pseuds/MrGrumpyGills43
Summary: Soulmates aren't chosen, but that doesn't mean that they're found as well. The chances of finding your own, actual soulmate is minimal. Sometimes, it can even be illegal depending on the gender of the people involved. Most don't find or actually fall in love with their true soulmate.Yosuke Hanamura, still, is determined to be with the one he was made for. He hasn't given up for the 22 years he's been alive, and he doesn't plan to start anytime soon. It becomes complicated when he meets his soulmate by mistake and never catches the other's name. Then, antics ensue.(starring hanamura bros bc i would Die for them as family)





	1. mirages of you

Since he was young, Yosuke was told that he had the most beautiful right eye. No one commented on his dull, brown left eye, but focused on the silver eye of his soulmate. It made him jealous of course, but he couldn’t help but agree with them. Eye colors were unique, but he would’ve never guessed that he would get one _that_ different from everyone else’s. With a shining silver eye, he had more of a chance to find his soulmate than others.

However, he knew the math. He knew the chances of anyone meeting their “actual” soulmate was less than thirty percent. His parents weren’t each others’ actual soulmates, but it didn’t stop them from falling in love. Their permanently mismatched eyes weren’t an issue unlike whose turn it was to wash the dishes.

There were a lucky few he knew that were actual soulmates. Chie and Yukiko for example had known they were soulmates since they were young. They were inseparable, even though Yukiko had become the spotlight in Inaba as the “Amagi challenge.” Her heart was forever Chie’s as she often said. Watching the many and seemingly endless hoard of guys get their asses kicked was always a source of amusement for Yosuke.

Still, even with the odds as low as they were, Yosuke never stopped hoping that he’d find the person with the silver eye to match his own. He often daydreamed about what they’d be like. Were they a good cook? Or perhaps they were too excitable to cook without burning something. Maybe they were really artistic, or a poet. Whatever they were like, Yosuke knew he’d be able to love them. How could he not?

—

 _What am I even doing here?_ Yosuke thought as he watched the messages arrive at an alarming rate on his computer. He couldn’t keep up with how fast the website’s chat was moving, but it wasn’t like he had expected anyone to respond to him anyway.

 

**djfrog: hi uh im lookin for any1 w/a silver eye n a brown eye? silver on the left preferably…**

 

As other searches and responses sped through, he let out a heavy sigh and switched to a different tab. Even though he thought the attempt to be fruitless, a small part of him wanted to hear the chime if someone messaged him. Who knows, maybe his soulmate was just as desperate as he was at this point.

At 22 years old, Yosuke had never dated anyone much less found the person who matched his eyes. He was stubborn to a fault and never gave up on searching for his other half. Even when his friends or family shot him sympathetic and pitying looks, he didn’t stop. Chie often called him an idiot for it, but she didn’t know what it felt like to not have hers. How could she understand the emptiness in his chest? He couldn’t understand how his parents were able to live with it.

A sudden ping interrupted his brooding. He almost fell out of his chair in surprise. Was someone actually messaging him back? He wasted no time in switching back to the tab and checking his DMs.

 

**sexygirls3719: hey cutie ;) heard you were looking for a hot girl… wanna video chat and see? bit.ly/hce/3727/167nd**

 

Yosuke’s head slammed onto his desk. It was a porn bot. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, those fuckers were everywhere. Raising his head, he proceeded to report the ‘user’ before blocking them. Hopefully the site was one that actually _listened_ to the user’s complaints.

Deciding to give up for the night, he closed the window and opened his games folder. He’d give it another try when he could figure out how to work the website. For now, there was a RPG calling his name.

—

“Don’t tell me you actually signed up for one of those stupid sites,” Chie said, snatching the biggest piece of steak before Yosuke had the chance to. “The people there could be rapists or stalkers! Or even worse, they could trick you into falling in love with them and turn out to be a 40-year-old sleazebag who still lives with his mom.”

“That sounds very specific,” Teddie replied, taking a sip from his pineapple soda. “Has that happened to you before, Chie-senpai?”

“Of course not, you dummy! You just hear about those kind of situations on the news a lot.” She scowled at the younger boy, sitting up straighter. “I just want to look out for your brother. He isn’t exactly the brightest person I know.”

At this, Yosuke decided to finally join in on the conversation, previously just content with listening to the two bicker. “I’m not that dumb, Chie. Besides, I’ve only gotten one message so far and it was from a porn bot. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah! Onii-chan can handle anything,” Teddie exclaimed. The blond looked at Yosuke with pure adoration. Teddie was born with already paired eyes, a rarity. The fact that he didn’t have a soulmate didn’t bother him though. He was content with his friends and family. Yosuke sometimes felt bad for his little brother, but it often subsided when he thought about how uncommon it was for someone to find their soulmate anyway.

Chie rolled her eyes, pushing away from the table. “Whatever. At least it’s not another one of those ads you put in the newspaper. That was the most pathetic thing I had ever seen,” she teased. Standing up, she gathered her belongings. “Come on, Komiyama Shoten finally got Rinko Kawauchi’s latest photobook.”

“ _Another_ gift for Yukiko? Chie, you useless lesbian,” Yosuke shot back. He rose to his feet as well, cleaning up his and Teddie’s mess. “I need some new posters anyway, so why not? Do you need anything, Ted?”

Padding over to the side of his brother, the blond shook his head. “Nope! Unless there’s a pack of pocky in there somewhere.”

With that, the trio began to make their way to the store. Chie, of course, went straight to the second floor in search of the special photobook. The boys stayed on the first, content looking through the common Japanese books and artwork.

As Yosuke was walking through one of the halls of towering books, he accidently jostled someone already standing to the side. He closed his eyes on instinct, taking a couple of steps back before opening his left eye to look at the other person.

In front of him was the most handsome man he’d ever seen. Silver hair matched silver eyes to a fault, framing a square face. With a pang, Yosuke realized that the others’ eyes were identical, as in he had already found his soulmate.

“Sorry about that, man! I should’ve been watching where I was going,” Yosuke apologized. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, feeling his face flush in embarrassment.

Shock morphed into understanding as the other shook his head. “No worries. It’s my fault, too. I shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the aisle.”

He let both eyes open before averting his gaze. Staring was rude, even if it was like the other’s face was magnetic. Sheesh, he was starting to sound like Yukiko or Chie with how he was going on about this stranger. He needed to stop before anything happened.

Teddie, thankfully, found the perfect time to interrupt the awkward situation. “Yosuke! I found some matcha tea pocky! Can I get it, please?” He whined loudly, running until he was at Yosuke’s side.

Turning, Yosuke tried to say goodbye to the stranger, but the man was already gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back to his brother and grinned. “Didn’t I say you could? C’mon let’s go see if Chie’s ready.”

However, Teddie seemed frozen solid. His eyes were wide and the hand holding the box of pocky covered his mouth. “Yosuke… your eyes are one color! Did you meet your soulmate?” He exclaimed, looking around as if he could find the one who had silver eyes.

“What are you talking about? My eyes are still…” He trailed off, Teddie’s phone suddenly being shoved in his face. For the first time, his eyes were identical. _Does that mean that man was my soulmate?_ He thought, feeling as though time had slowed. Frantically, he tore through the store to look for the man who had the matching hair and eyes, but he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my first chapter fic! im really excited about this and hope that everyone likes it just as much. i plan to post a chapter at least once a week but it may end up being every other week
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ kermeme and cry with me about these two ridiculously gay boys
> 
> the title for chapter 1 is from the song I Can Lift a Car by Walk the Moon
> 
> the title for the fic is from Tightrope by Walk the Moon
> 
> (can you see the theme of this so far...)


	2. i guess we couldn't breathe all along

**Country > Japan > Tokyo > Search**

 

**djfrog: if anyone in the area had a silver left eye but now has two silver eyes, please dm me. I think that we’re soulmates**

**posted 13 days ago**

 

Yosuke wasn’t hesitant in posting the message as soon as he had gotten home that day. It had been bumped numerous times by himself and other community members to no avail. Almost two weeks had passed and he had gotten nothing but more porn bots than anyone wanted. His block list  _ had _ to be over 100 at this point.

As if to further mock his pain, a chime sounded from the tab he had open.  _ If this is another porn bot, I’m going to scream _ , he thought, clicking the icon of the person who had sent the message.

 

**YuNarukami: Hello, I saw your post and believe you may be speaking about me. Did it happen at Komiyama Shoten?**

 

Yosuke’s heart skipped. This was it, his soulmate. Maybe not in the flesh yet, but he was in contact with his other half. It took a moment for the brunet to realize that he needed to respond. 

 

**djfrog: yeah, that's where it was! im sorry i didnt realize the change as soon as it happened ;;**

**YuNarukami: It’s fine, I didn’t realize either until I got home that night. My name is Yu Narukami, obviously, it’s nice to officially meet you :)**

**djfrog: my name’s Yosuke Hanamura! im so pumped to have found you. is there a place we can meet or?**

**YuNarukami: About that… I’m in France on a cooking scholarship and won’t be back for a few months. I’m sorry for the untimeliness of this**

**djfrog: oh. well its okay. that just means we have plenty of time to talk and get to know each other :) do you want to exchange phone numbers to make it easier?**

**YuNarukami: Yes, that would be nice. Although, since it’s nearing midnight on your end I’m going to let you go off to bed.**

**djfrog: oh shit it is almost midnight. guess thats goodnight then!**

**YuNarukami: Yes, goodnight Hanamura-san**

 

Yosuke shut off his computer and leaned back in his chair. He hadn’t said where exactly it happened, but since Yu knew that had to be a good sign, right? All that stuff Chie said about creepers couldn’t be true. She was just trying to get him worked up over nothing like always. 

—

**Yosuke: whats yr fave pkmn**

**Yu: Pokemon? Starter wise or overall**

**Yosuke: ya, overall**

**Yu: I think I’d have to choose ditto as my favorite :)**

**Yosuke: oh rlly?**

**Yosuke: wasnt expecting that**

**Yosuke: why do u like them?**

**Yu: he protecc**

**he attacc**

**but most importantly**

**he smile bacc**

**Yosuke: fbdbbw thats valid**

**Yu: And you? Which one is your favorite?**

**Yosuke: chatot! esp when its shiny**

**Yu: Hmm… I think that fits for you since you’re a music major and all**

**Yosuke: n i rlly love birds**

**Yosuke: im gonna adopt a couple of lovebirds when i get my own house**

**Yu: Lovebirds are adorable. It’d be nice to sit and read a book while they sleep on my neck :)**

 

Yosuke blinked, re-reading the last message that Yu had sent. Was he implying that they were going to possibly move in together one day? The mere thought of it made his face burn brightly, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Teddie. 

“Yosuke, why are you blushing?” He asked, looking up from his 3DS. He broke through his innocent facade and smirked. “Did Yu-senpai say something dirty?”

Following his instinct, Yosuke shoved Teddie off of his bed. His brother giggled, automatically assuming that he guessed right. Yosuke was having none of that. “We were just talking about pokemon, that’s it.”

“Oh… then is the reason behind your blush that he correctly guessed that you had a crush on N?” Teddie sent a knowing smile at Yosuke before snatching his phone and running away.

There was a moment of serenity before Yosuke reacted, but it scrambled into chaos. Teddie was dodging Yosuke’s hands and laughing loudly. Yosuke was screaming and turning even redder if that was possible. It all climaxed when there was a ‘ding’, signalling a successfully sent message. 

Teddie immediately stopped and handed the phone back to Yosuke before skipping away. The damage had been done. 

 

**Yosuke: did you know that yosuke had a crush on N?**

**Yosuke: he has lots of figures of him in his room too .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*** ****  
  


Collapsing onto the couch, Yosuke groaned loudly. He loved Teddie, but sometimes that boy was the most infuriating brat he’s ever known. There was no way he was going to be able to bounce back from a revelation like that. Yu was absolutely going to make fun of him. No doubt about it. 

 

**Yosuke: sorry, ted took my phone >:(**

**Yu: If it makes you feel better, I had a crush on N too**

**Yu: He was actually what made me realize I was bi**

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Yosuke knew that the chance of Yu, being a guy, wanting to be romantically involved with him were low. In Japan it was frowned upon and oftentimes shunned to be not straight, with the exception of fujoshis. Matching eyes to mark fated soulmates be damned, homosexuality was still taboo. For Yu to be as forward with his sexuality made Yosuke feel special. 

 

**Yosuke: he’s a good one to fall for tbh**

**Yosuke: as a Gay™ i def approve**

 

It only felt fair to come out to Yu as well. There was no forcing it out of either of them and it was a simple fact. Still, Yosuke could almost feel a weight leave his shoulders. There was  _ one _ hurdle he wouldn’t have to jump over. 

 

**Yu: He really is…**

**Yu: When he came back in BW2 I nearly started crying out of sheer joy**

**Yosuke: weak**

**Yosuke: i DID cry**

**Yosuke: u can ask ted for confirmation**

**Yu: Pfff I’ll believe you on that one ;)**

 

Winky face? Yosuke didn’t use emojis or emoticons often, but he knew that a winking face was usually used to indicate flirting. Was that what they were doing? Flirting? It had been a few days since they started talking, but nowhere near the flirting step, were they?

He left Yu hanging, trying to dissect the reply instead of responding. Surely  _ someone _ had to know what the winky face meant, but who could he ask? Chie couldn’t read signals to save her life. It took her almost a year to realize that Yukiko was trying to turn their relationship into something more romantic. 

Going off of that thought process, maybe he could call Yukiko? While she did portray herself as innocent, she really wasn’t. Who knew what she actually got up to in her spare time. 

Interrupting his thoughts, he felt his phone vibrate with another message from Yu. 

 

**Yu: My lunch break is almost over so I’ll message you later, be sure to grab dinner!**

**Yosuke: oh damn, it went by that fast?**

**Yosuke: but ya, have fun cooking nerd ;p**

**Yu: Merci beaucoup, dork c;**

 

_ Another _ winky face, but this one made sense since Yosuke had sent one first. Groaning again, he got up from the couch to look for Teddie. He was thankful for Yu’s reminder to eat dinner, otherwise he would have probably forgotten. 

“Teddie, let’s go grab something for dinner,” he shouted. His stomach rumbled to accentuate Yu’s point. Brainstorming about the winky face could wait, he needed food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a day late! the title is from Aquaman by Walk the Moon
> 
> the romance begins! more teddie because i really love teddie. talk to me on tumblr @ kermeme! i dont bite, i just want more friends :')


	3. i'm taking my time

“So you’re telling me,” Kanji began, holding his coffee up to point at Yosuke. “You’re telling me that he sent you a winky face when talking about your shared crush on a video game character.”

“Not just any character,” Teddie interrupted. He was practically on the edge of his seat at the prospect of sharing Yosuke’s ‘old’ crush. “It was N! The green-haired, grey-eyed beauty of the fifth generation pokemon games. Do you think they were meant to be since they both had a crush on the same character?”

“I did think he was my soulmate for a while since he had grey eyes,” Yosuke admitted, hunched over his drink. “That’s besides the point though. Does the winky face mean anything or am I just overreacting? You’re the only one I can ask, Kanji. Chie and Yukiko are too clueless to even realize when the other is flirting with them and they’re engaged.”

Kanji shrugged, taking a long drink of his coffee. His actions seemed slow, almost as if he was teasing Yosuke. “Maybe he’s a flirt by nature. It isn’t uncommon for that to happen. Or maybe he thought it was funny how both of you had a crush on the same character. That’s not as common, I think.”

Flashes of the many conversations Yosuke had partook in on the pokemon forums went through his mind. There were  _ plenty _ of other people who had a crush on N. Some that went way further than just having a handful of collectable figures of the character.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and remain on topic. “So, it was just nothing? I’m reading too much into it?” He asked, relaxing his shoulders. Yosuke was glad for that. They had only known each other for a couple of days and while Yu was very good-looking, Yosuke didn’t know if he wanted to seek a romantic relationship with his soulmate just yet. It was never a good thing to rush into something like that, even if you  _ were _ destined for each other.

“Yep. You know you’re always letting your anxiety take the reins, and this is another one of those times. Just relax and let things unfold as they will. From what you’ve told me, Yu doesn’t sound like the type of guy to rush into things either,” Kanji concluded, leaning back in his seat. 

When they first met, Yosuke almost believed that the two were soulmates. One of Kanji’s eyes, his own eye, was a light grey while the other was a curious mix of dark grey and brown. Now, Yosuke was glad they weren’t soulmates as the two butted heads often. Still, Kanji’s eyes were a rarity. He had  _ two _ soulmates, although, he hadn’t found either one yet. Surely he had a greater chance to find at least one of them, possibly even both.

Sighing dramatically, Teddie slumped onto the table. He didn’t have to go through anything like this, so it wasn’t common territory for him. “I’m bored,” he whined. “Can we go to the arcade? Or see a movie? Anything but staying here and listening to Yosuke make a big deal out of nothing.”

“Hey!” Yosuke exclaimed, his face turning red in embarrassment. “I didn’t force you to come with me, and it’s not like you weren’t interested in the first place.”

“Why don’t we go see that new scary movie?” Kanji said, interrupting whatever quarrel the two brothers were about to delve into. “Since we’re done with Yosuke’s boy problems.”

Teddie stood, already moving on to the next idea for entertainment. “Brilliant idea, Kanji! Let’s go before all the seats are filled.”

They journeyed to the theater, leaving behind the peaceful environment that was the café. Yosuke wasn’t necessarily afraid of horror movies, but they weren’t his cup of tea. One could argue that he was afraid of them, proven by all the times Yosuke asked if Teddie needed his big brother to protect him from the monster or villian after every scary movie. Teddie, however, didn’t mind. He loved Yosuke, and would never turn down Yosuke after a scary movie. He was the ‘beary’ best protector after all!

—

**Yu: image.png**

**Yu: The Ratatouille I made today**

**Yosuke: there wasnt a rat in ur hat right**

**Yu: Maybe**

**Yu: I’ve been attempting it for a week now**

**Yu: My teacher said this one was perfect**

**Yosuke: it was probably Above perfect**

**Yosuke: but they knew abt ur hat rat**

**Yu: You’re right**

**Yu: My secret has been revealed. I’m a Fraud**

**Yosuke: pfff nah i bet ur the best cook**

**Yu: Maybe you could be my taste tester when I get back to Japan**

 

Yosuke’s ears flushed and he ducked his head. It wasn’t as if anyone was there to tease him, but the thought of possibly eating food made by his soulmate made his heart beat fast. It hadn’t been but one week since they had started talking, three weeks since they had actually met, but each time Yosuke learned something new about Yu, his affection for the other man only grew. 

Still, he refused to act upon anything just yet. Not only did he want to take it slow, but he was still unsure what Yu wanted out of their relationship. It did seem that Yu was a natural flirt, the winky face emoji being a common addition to any conversation  Yosuke just didn’t know if he actually meant it or if it was how Yu made friends. He didn’t dare let himself get his hopes up. 

 

**Yosuke: that would b a dream come tru**

**Yosuke: id never leave ur place just so i could eat everything u make**

**Yu: Haha I’d have to cook for the customers at my restaurant too though**

**Yosuke: i will b every customer**

**Yosuke: theyre all me in different outfits**

**Yu: I’d believe it**

**Yu: You’d be giving me all of your money though…**

**Yosuke: guess ull just have to support me then ;p**

**Yu: I guess I could do that**

**Yu: Besides eating my food though, how would you repay me?**

**Yosuke: uhhhh compliments?**

**Yu: Hmmm. What about a kiss for every meal? :3c**

 

If Yosuke wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now. How was he to respond to something like that? Here he was thinking they were both on the same page for taking things slow, but maybe Yu had a different idea. After his conversation with Kanji the other day, he was relatively confident that he had nothing to worry about. 

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. There was no need to get so worked up about this. It wasn’t a big deal. If he managed to keep up the playful tone they had established, then it would be fine. He just had to find the right words. 

 

**Yosuke: sorry, but no kiss for u**

**Yosuke: there needs to b at least One date b4 that**

**Yu: Damn, here I was thinking that I had already won you over with my cooking skills**

**Yosuke: it doesnt hurt, but im harder to catch**

 

He relaxed his shoulders, willing his heart to slow down to normal. Friends. That’s what they were at this moment, and that’s what they were going to be for a while. Yosuke didn’t know much about dating, but he knew friends to partners relationships were the most secure and comfortable types. 

Maybe he should tell Yu that. He would understand, wouldn’t he?

 

**Yosuke: can i ask u smth?**

**Yu: Of course, go ahead**

**Yosuke: is it ok if we… idk**

**Yosuke: mayb cut down on the flirting stuff?**

**Yosuke: i kinda wanted to get to know u more b4 anything mightve happened**

**Yosuke: it might just b how u are as a person!**

**Yosuke: but im a simple fool who likes knowing abt his friends**

**Yosuke: im sorry if this is rude or anythin ;;**

**Yu: No, you aren’t being rude at all, Yosuke**

**Yu: Thank you for being honest with me actually**

**Yu: I can cut back flirting if it makes you uncomfortable**

**Yu: Really, I like getting to know my friends better as well, so I will definitely start trying to show that**

**Yosuke: thank u… that means a Lot**

**Yosuke: ive never been in a relationship b4 so i dont want anythin to unravel b4 it even happens!**

**Yosuke: thanks again for just… being nice abt it**

**Yu: I couldn’t even think about being mean about it. How you feel when we talk is just as important as how I do**

**Yu: Anyway, I should be letting you head off to bed for the night**

**Yu: Sleep well, Yosuke**

**Yosuke: have a good day yu :)**

 

Curling up on his bed, Yosuke was happy. He got how he felt out, and everything was fine between the two of them. 

That night he dreamt of tables of different food, spread out and prepared just for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of this chapter is from Jenny by Walk the Moon
> 
> Sorry that this took so long to be published! i hit a small bump when trying to come up with the second part of the chapter, and these last few weeks have been crazy since i'm graduating high school soon. hopefully, after the 25th of may i'll be more available ^^ hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	4. it starts with a glimpse

“I can’t believe that you’ve been talking to this… this ‘Narukami Yu’ for a week and a half and you haven’t called or video chatted him at all!” Chie exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the video game character she was controlling.

Conversation didn’t pose as a distraction for her unlike most of her competitors. At the moment, it was Yukiko who was playing against Chie. There was no love in this war, and it showed with Yukiko’s bloodthirsty eyes. Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji were seated on the couch behind the couple, all of them too frightened to get between them in such a battle.

Kanji replied before Yosuke had the chance to, eyes following every movement that Yukiko’s character was making. “I don’t think it seems that suspicious. The guy is in France. What would he have to gain from talking to someone in Japan if he was actually a creeper? Don’t they prefer somethin’ a little closer?”

Huffing from the amount of damage Yukiko delivered through a complicated combo, Chie paused the game to glare at Kanji. “As a police officer, I think I know a little more about these kinds of things than you. You knit clothes and little stuffed animals. The case is closed.” She stuck her tongue out at the blond before resuming the game.

“He knew where it had happened, though. There was only a handful of people in Komiyama Shoten at the time, and I  _ doubt _ that one of the employees took interest in me,” Yosuke shot back. While his tone began defiant, he ended it self-deprecating. Self-esteem was something Yosuke had an issue with, and it didn’t go unnoticed by his friends. 

Yukiko didn’t even falter as she proceeded to destroy her fiancé. “Why don’t you just ask him if he doesn’t mind video-chatting sometime? If he’s a creep, then you’ll know and can drop him. If he’s the guy that you saw at Komiyama, then it’s just an excuse to see his face.” While Yukiko was naive at times, she knew what to do in theory in relationships. Yosuke was amazed that she had the sensibility she did, something he often forgot when he witnessed her and Chie get tongue-tied around each other on more than one occasion. 

“And don’t be so hard on yourself, Yosuke. You’re a good looking guy, believe it or not,” Kanji added, nudging the mentioned man as he moved to take Chie’s spot on the floor.

The screen was flashing  _ ‘Player One Wins!’  _ as Chie fake-cried below the taunting image. Yukiko did nothing more than pat her partner on the head. “Are you ready to be destroyed, Kanji? I don’t aim to take any survivors.”

Slipping the controller out of Chie’s hand, Kanji took a spot on Yukiko’s other side. “It’s on, Princess.”

Yosuke couldn’t find it in himself to concentrate on the games his friends were playing, instead he toyed with the thought of video-chatting Yu. Would he talk more or less than he did over text? What did he sound like?

Taking notice of his brother’s unusual silence, Teddie leaned his head on Yosuke’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Yosuke, you’ll figure out what to do. And if he does turn out to be one of those creepy guys that Chie seems to have a lot of experience with, then I’ll fight him! No one messes with my brother but me… and his friends.” 

Yosuke gave a short chuckle, leaning his head on Teddie’s. “Thanks, Ted. I’m glad that you’re my brother.”

He couldn’t see Teddie’s reaction, but he’d bet everything that his brother had a huge grin from ear-to-ear. 

\--

**Yosuke: hey do u have anythin 2 do today?**

**Yu: I was going to watch Masterchef, but I can do that whenever I want**

**Yu: What’s up?**

**Yosuke: i was wonderin if we could video-chat or smth**

**Yosuke: like using discord maybe**

**Yosuke: its ok if ud rather watch masterchef tho**

**Yosuke: cooking shows are the best genre of tv shows**

**Yu: Oh, that would be nice actually**

**Yu: It’s only 8am here so I should have some time**

**Yosuke: sweet!**

**Yosuke: my uh discord is yosugay homomura#0635**

**Yu: That’s a wonderful username honestly**

**Yu: Let me set one up real quick**

**Yosuke: bro, uve never set up a discord?**

**Yosuke: dont tell me ur 1 of those ppl who will never leave skype**

**Yu: Oh no, no**

**Yu: I only have a couple of friends and it’s easier to text the both of them instead**

**Yosuke: u never wanted to like… make more friends on the internet?**

**Yu: I didn’t have the time. Maybe I could, but I’m happy with the ones I have now :)**

 

Yosuke felt his face warm and he fought the urge to hide his face. It had been a few days for him to get up the nerve to ask Yu to voice chat, Chie’s firm insistence to make it happen fast didn’t help in the least. He didn’t know what he’d do if the guy he’d been getting to know the past two weeks wasn’t the one he saw at Komiyama. 

A ping from his laptop pulled him out of his thoughts. Opening discord led to the answer:  _ ‘Birukami Yu#4829 has requested you as a friend.’ _ The name made him smile. That was one way to have matching usernames. 

He quickly accepted the request, sitting up in his bed so as to make his computer have a better perspective.

 

**Birukami Yu: Is this the right yosugay?**

**yosugay homomura: the one and only :3**

**yosugay homomura: are u ready to video chat?**

**Birukami Yu: Yeah, I’m excited to start it**

**yosugay homomura: dbdhshdb yeah me too**

**Birukami Yu: Ah, what’s the keysmash for?**

**yosugay homomura: oh thats just how we gays show that we find smth funny or that we’re excited**

**Birukami Yu: Ohhhh okay**

**Birukami Yu: Ready at any time though :)**

 

Swallowing his nerves, Yosuke needed no more invitation than that to hit the video call button at the top of his screen. The few seconds it took for Yu to accept seemed to take forever.

Then he was there. Same silver hair and matching silver eyes looking back at Yosuke, only he was in France this time around. “Wow,” Yu breathed, a soft smile pulling at his lips. “I didn’t get a good look at you at Komiyama, but you are really good-looking, you know that?” He paused, seemingly to  _ just _ comprehend what he had said and blushed. “Sor-sorry! I wasn’t trying to flirt or anything, just an observation…”

Yosuke ducked his head, trying to hide his dopey smile and stupid blush from sight. He wasn’t expecting  _ that _ type of greeting, but damn if Yu didn’t deliver it smoothly. “It’s okay. I thought the same thing about you when we first met if that makes you feel any better…” 

“That does help  since I know it’s mutual,” Yu replied. His smile had morphed into a sharp smirk and it shot straight into Yosuke’s gut, making it do a flip. “Anyway, was there any particular reason that you wanted to video chat? Not that I mind, I’m just curious.”

“Ah, my friend was putting these stupid ideas in my head that you weren’t who I saw that day. It was making me feel paranoid and I didn’t want to be wrong…” Yosuke admitted, dropping his eyes from the camera. “It sounds silly, I know, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Rise was the same way when I told her that I had found you through a site instead of in person. She already has one of her soulmates though, so I didn’t take her too seriously.”

“That’s what I thought about Chie! Her and Yukiko had found each other when they were young. Kanji understood more. He still hasn’t found either of his soulmates and he has the best chance out of all of us what with having two. Your friend, Rise was it? She’s lucky she has one of hers at least.”

“Yeah, maybe so. Her and Naoto still really want to find their third piece though. It’s hard for them since they’re both traveling a lot. Not a lot of time to go and meet people.”

“Oh, that stinks. You could say the same about you, though. I mean, as soon as we connected you left to France.”

That brought a laugh out of Yu, and Yosuke found his smile growing more lax. Maybe this is what everyone meant when they said they felt at home soon after meeting their soulmate. Whatever it was, he wasn’t complaining in the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from Fixin' by Walk the Moon
> 
> im super super SUPER sorry that this chapter is so late. i wasnt feeling all that inspired and writer’s block hit me hard. I had a fulltime job over the summer and now im at college so its gonna be slow for a while.. Sorry!
> 
> the uh video call at the end takes place at the two week mark. im more trying to speed things up then going day by day. anyway! follow me @kermeme on tumblr to watch me cry about persona 4


End file.
